


He Called Me Dude

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [98]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Sprace in background, foster family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Smalls thinks that in order for boys to notice her, she needs to hold herself back. Racer convinces her otherwise.





	He Called Me Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Lizzie McGuire.

Racer was on his way downstairs when he passed Smalls’ room, finding his sister sitting on her bed and hugging her knees.

 

“Hey,” he grinned, leaning against the door frame, “Aren’t you supposed to be at the park with your brothers?”

 

Romeo and Boots were part of a group of guys who got together to play touch football in the park on Saturdays.  Smalls had subbed in the week before and she dominated, earning a standing invite to play.

 

“I’m not going anymore.” Smalls mumbled.

 

“Okay,” Racer nodded, walking into the room and closing the door.  Sitting in front of her, he asked, “Why not? You had a lot of fun last week.”

 

“Because I’m a girl,” Smalls glared at him, “and real girls don’t play football.”

 

“Who told you that?” Racer’s eyes flashed dangerous, ready to tear into the punk who made his little sister feel this way.

 

“No one  _ had _ to!   Romeo said I was a _ total dude _ and Boots called me a  _ monster _ !” Smalls fired back, trying to make herself smaller while at the same time projecting her anger.

 

“Romeo calls everyone a dude!” Racer huffed out a laugh, “He doesn’t know many other words.”

 

“Stop.” Smalls whined, trying not to smile.

 

“Hey,” Racer lifted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye, “You can do anything in the world you want to.”

 

“I know that,” Smalls replied, “but boys don’t like girls who act like boys.  Boys don’t like it when a girl beats them at something.”

 

“Spot was one of those people who didn’t like to lose before I met him,” Race replied, “Our school played his in soccer.  He was a goalie and thought he was the best. I scored on him twice in our 3-1 victory. It’s what attracted Spot to me. And we’ve been together ever since, even though I continue to score on him.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Smalls gave him a confused look.

“I’m saying that Spot would not have noticed me if I didn’t get in his face and play the game, if I sat on the sidelines and watched.” Race replied, “If the boy you like would prefer you to be different than who you are, to make you suppress your talents, then screw him.  You don’t have to be anyone but who you are. If he’s too weak to like you as the strong person you are, then he’d never make it in this family.”

 

Smalls let out a laugh, smiling up at Racer brightly, “Thank you.  And thank you for not going to over-protective-big-brother mode when I mentioned a boy.”

 

“Well, that’s more Jack’s area.” Racer laughed, standing up.

 

“Really?” Smalls raised an eyebrow, “Because I’ve seen you direct it toward Romeo plenty of times.”

 

“That’s because Romeo wouldn’t be able to find his way out of a paper bag.” Race replied without missing a beat, “I’m heading to the mall.  Do you want me to drop you at the park on my way?”

 

“Can you with you?” Smalls asked, “It’s a little late to join the game now.  And someone needs to help you pick out your outfit for the big date next week.”

 

“How do you know about that?” Race narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “And what do you know? Because Spot won’t give me any clues.”

 

“Come on,” Smalls jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling in out of the room and down the stairs, “let’s go get you a pretty new outfit.”

 

Race let her drag him along, making a note to try to needle information out of her once they got in the car.


End file.
